The Loving, Innocent Touch Of A Child
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Summer discovers a new power when her father, Rook, gets hurt. A birthday/request story done for VinnieStokerLover. :)


**A birthday/request story for VinnieStokerLover, who owns Summer and Forrest. Here you go, Amiga! :) Happy Birthday! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Celesto belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel and Courtney.**

* * *

**The Loving, Innocent Touch Of A Child**

Rachel kissed Rook as he was about to head out the door for work. "Honey, you and Ben be careful," she said. "I'm worried about the reports of Psyphon being in Undertown."

"We'll be careful," he promised as their three children came out and hugged him.

"Love you, Dad," Courtney said with a smile.

"Bye, Dad. Love you," Forrest said.

"Bye, Daddy. Love you," Summer said.

Rook hugged all three of his children. "And I love you all too, my little ones," he said with a smile. "Be good and mind your mother."

"Yes, Dad," his oldest daughter said and the other two echoed her.

Rachel smiled as she waved to Ben, who had pulled up to pick up Rook. "Have a good day, you two!" She called to them.

"We will!" Ben called back to her with a smile before he and Rook were off to Undertown.

The rest of the morning went by peacefully with the kids messing around in the living room while Alien X and Four Arms watched over them and Rachel did the house chores. She had just finished vacuuming when she felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her jeans and she answered it. "Hello?" She said with a smile when she saw it was Ben's number.

The smile on her face dropped when he told her three words that made it feel like the world had stopped. "I'll be right there," she said, feeling numb as she ran for the living room. "Guys, we've got to go to Plumber HQ, now."

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Alien X and Four Arms stood up, as did the three children and they all headed for the teleporting beams, teleporting to Plumber HQ instantly.

* * *

"_Rook's been hurt." _

Those three words kept playing inside Rachel's head as she ran for the med bay at HQ, barely hearing Alien X and Four Arms as they ran behind her with the Celestialsapien carrying Summer and Forrest and the Tetramand carrying Courtney. Magister Tennyson saw them coming, as did Ben, who caught Rachel as she stumbled to a halt. "How is he?" She asked in worry.

"The doctor is treating him right now," Ben said as he looked guilty. "I'm sorry, Rach. Psyphon surprised us and was able to hurt Rook before we could counterattack and take him into custody."

The blonde-haired woman hugged him. "It's okay, Ben," she said. "And don't you dare blame yourself for it. It's no one's fault but Psyphon's."

The others caught the gist of what happened. "Dad's hurt?" Courtney asked in horror.

"Is he going to be okay?" Forrest asked worriedly.

"He's not going to die, is he?" Summer asked, near tears.

Alien X held the younger children. "No, he won't die," he said reassuringly. "He'll be alright, little ones."

"Your dad's one tough guy," Four Arms said. "He'll be back on his feet before you know it."

The doctor came out, seeing them all and he smiled. "Well, he's going to have to rest for a few days, but he's lucky. Just a few deep gashes, which I've bandaged up," he said. "If you hadn't jumped in when you did, Ben, Psyphon's claws could have cut deeper than they did and fatally injured your partner."

Rachel was shocked to hear this. "What do you mean, doctor?" She asked.

Magister Tennyson sighed. "Psyphon found a way to penetrate the Proto-Suit," he said. "His claws cut Rook across his torso, but as the doctor said, thanks to Ben jumping in at the right time, the wounds aren't fatal."

Rachel felt anger fill her that the villain had hurt her man. She looked at Ben. "Where is Psyphon now?" She asked.

"In a cell in the Prison section," he said before seeing her get a look on her face that told him that the villain was in for a beating from her. "Um, Rach?" He asked questioningly.

She stood straighter. "Why don't you all go in and see Rook?" She suggested sweetly, a smile coming to her face. "Tell him I'll be in there shortly."

Magister Tennyson was about to protest as he knew what she was going to do, but Four Arms stopped him. "Sir, it's best not to stop a woman who's gone into protective mode," he said as Rachel headed away from them toward Plumber prison.

"I'll go and keep an eye on her," Alien X offered as he followed Rachel.

The others went in to see Rook. "Daddy!" Courtney said, running up to him, her cry echoed by her siblings as they hugged him too. He hugged them back, rocking them gently.

"Shh," he soothed. "I'm okay, little ones. No need to worry."

Four Arms winced when he saw the x-rays. "Man, the doc wasn't kidding," he said. "That could have been a lot worse."

Rook nodded, wincing a little as his chest hurt. "Hopefully, I'll be back to work in a few days," he said.

Summer looked at her father and hugged him. "Love you, Daddy," she said to him.

He smiled. "I love you too, sugar plum," he said, returning the hug.

Just then, a soft white glow began emanating from Summer's hands, which everyone noticed. "Summer? What's that, kiddo?" Ben asked in surprise.

The young one looked surprised too. "I don't know," she admitted before getting an idea and placing her glowing hands on her father's shoulders. Seconds later, Rook noticed the pain from his wounds was gone and he took a deep breath, feeling no pain.

"I...I think Summer just healed me," he said in surprise.

The doctor gave him a checkup after Rook handed Summer to Ben and to the doctor's shock, the wounds were gone. "I think you might be right, Rook," he said. "Your wounds are gone. It's like they were never there."

Celesto, who had just come in, smiled when he heard that. "Ah, I was wondering when her healing powers would kick in," he said with a chuckle.

Rook looked at him. "When you and Alien X gave Summer and Forrest their powers, you also gave Summer the power to heal?" He asked.

"We did," the Celestialsapien said with a nod and a smile. "And Forrest not only has Tetramand strength, but he can also punch through any solid object, something I noticed one time when the Knights tried to ambush you all and he punched the truck they were in so hard that it crumpled like tin foil."

"Whoa," Forrest said in surprise.

Summer grinned happily. "I can heal others?" She asked.

"That's right, little one," Celesto said, still smiling.

As the three kids cheered happily and hugged their father, the others smiled and looked relieved that their teammate was okay.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the prison..._

Rachel had Psyphon by the throat and she threw him up against the wall. He winced as he hit it, his back already sore from the beating she had been giving him. She now glared at him. "Heed my words well, Psyphon," she snarled. "You ever hurt my man or any member of my family again, then prison will be like a picnic compared to what I will do to you."

He shivered at the tone of her voice as her glare grew fiercer. "Do I make myself clear?" She asked firmly.

He nodded, wincing in pain. "Yes, ma'am," he said, grunting when she let him drop to the floor after that.

"Good. Glad we understand each other," Rachel said as she walked out of the cell, the door closing behind her. No one dared to say anything to her after seeing her wail on Psyphon. Alien X greeted her as she headed back to the medical ward.

"Did you reprimand Psyphon good?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh, you bet I did," she said before taking a deep breath. "Now I'm ready to go give my man a kiss."

The Celestialsapien chuckled as they headed back to Rook's room, but before they could enter, someone caught Rachel around the waist and twirled her around, making her gasp and grab onto the person, about to fight them off before she saw it was Rook. "Rook!" She said in surprise before giggling. "You surprised me."

She then looked concerned. "But...didn't the doctor say...?"

That was as far as she got as Rook kissed her deeply, making her cling to him as she kissed him back. Once he helped her gain her balance again, he smiled at her.

"Our little Summer has healing powers, thanks to Celesto and Alien X," he said.

Rachel was surprised to hear that, but then smiled, hugging him again before she hugged the others, especially the Celestialsapiens and her youngest daughter.

The doctor smiled. "I still suggest Rook take it easy for a few days," he said. "You as well, Ben. That fight was rather stressful."

Magister Tennyson at once agreed and they all headed for the Grant Mansion. Summer hugged her father once again, happy that she healed him and vowing to use her new healing powers to help her family whenever they needed it.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, VinnieStokerLover! :) Hope it's a blast! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
